


Loosen Up

by scorose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorose/pseuds/scorose
Summary: "What are you so afraid of?" she whispered, hot breath fanning across his face."You," he replied without thinking.





	Loosen Up

Audrey reached forward, hands falling to Percy's tie. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, voice cracking.

"Loosening your tie, don't have a bloody aneurysm," Audrey retorted in response, fingers working deftly; Percy sighed, cheeks heating. She was too close; she finished, grinning triumphantly, and her dark eyes looked up to his. She blinked, eyelashes impossibly long, and he swallowed nervously - she was _right there_.

"What are you so afraid of?" she whispered, hot breath fanning across his face.

"You," he replied without thinking.

She smirked, whether at his words or his sheer honesty he didn't know. "Good," she said, eyebrow quirking. "You could use a healthy dose of fear." Then she closed the gap between their lips, and Percy forgot to be afraid.


End file.
